


Tag to 4x17

by serendipityxxi



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A K/D Tag to 4x17 takes place directly after Kensi leaves the boatshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag to 4x17

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed

"Kensi! Kens!" 

Kensi Blye heard her partner calling to her but she kept walking, she wasn't embarrassed by what she'd said to Deeks but she couldn't joke any more tonight. His quick footfalls rang out in the empty parking lot despite her turned back and soon his fingers grabbed her upper arm, spinning her around.

"What is it?" she asked, taken aback by the seriousness in his gaze. 

Deeks said nothing but pulled her in for the second hug they'd exchanged that day. This time Kensi went willingly into his embrace, knowing this time it wasn't posturing for Agent Sabatino but was actually about them and because it was what she'd wanted when she made her impossible demand inside the boathouse. She'd wanted to hold onto Deeks' solid frame again and take in what he smelled like - the usual sunscreen and salt from surfing, chlorine from his dunk in the sauna - and assure herself that he was real, he was still there, still making stupid jokes. 

She'd lied when she told Sabatino they were barely good partners. Deeks was the best partner she'd had, more than that though, he was her friend, the person she enjoyed relaxing with after a long day over a burger and beer. The idea of Sabatino going back to his lonely hotel room to mourn his partner was like a kick in the gut to Kensi, it so easily could have been her. 

So she held on to Deeks, her arms wrapped tight around his torso, her face pressed into his shoulder and if a few tears escaped well the soft, worn, fabric of his hoodie was thick enough beneath her cheek that she felt she could get away with it. She was acutely aware of Deeks' hands as one stroked over the back of her head and down her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair. His other hand rubbed comforting circles on her back, even as it kept her pressed to him. She felt safe here, standing with her partner, the day was over and he was still with her. Something tight and hard in Kensi's chest unfurled more and more the longer she and Deeks stood there. 

When they finally parted she felt, for the first time that evening, like she could breathe again. Deeks gave her a soft smile, unlike his usually boisterous grins. Then he cleared his throat and was Deeks again.

"I'll meet you in thirty at your place with pizza and Monty," he told her.

"How do you know I don't have plans with Agent Sabatino?" she countered, knowing it was a feeble tease. 

Deeks paid it no mind, already walking off to his car. "We can continue discussing where to put Cryo Me in a place that I'm sure will add to the decor."

Kensi snorted. "You mean become an eyesore."

"With your decorating scheme of everything goes anywhere it falls? I doubt it very much. I'll have you know I brighten any room I'm in!"

Kensi laughed and pulled open her car door. They held each other's gaze for a long moment over the roof of Kensi's car. Deeks' hair was limned in gold from the setting sun over his shoulder, he wore that smug supremely confident in his abilities smile he often did, his optimism brightening even this desolate parking lot. Kensi felt a fresh pang in her chest and instead of arguing smiled at him.

"Thanks partner," she mouthed across the distance.

Deeks smiled and nodded, tapping the roof of his car twice. "See you in thirty, Fern."

Kensi swallowed hard and nodded, getting into her own car. She watched him leave the parking lot before pulling out herself and heading for home, secure in the knowledge she wouldn't be alone tonight.


End file.
